Corpsessed Girlfriend
'Corpsessed Girlfriend '''is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular IV. Roles Starring * Lustly * Josh Featuring * Stacy Appearances * Lumpy Plot Josh marches to Stacy's house for a date one eerie night. He quickly finds himself lost in the woods and scrambles to get out. He trips over a hand poking out of the ground and his lips touch what first appears to be a rock. After Josh leaves, it is revealed that he stumbled upon the corpse of Lustly, who now rises from the dead as a zombie. Fearfully but surely, Josh finally reaches Stacy's home. However, she wants to spend their date by having a late night walk. Josh sighs at the sound of this. The two hold hands as they venture just outside a wooded area. Josh feels a bit frightened, but at the same time comforted with Stacy by his side. Unbeknownst to them, they are being watched by Lustly. The undead ferret is determined to make Josh hers, in the only way possible. While walking on a quiet road, Stacy's shoelaces come undone and Josh helps her fix them. Lustly uses the opportunity to push a boulder down a hill in hopes of killing Josh. Instead, the boulder hits an incoming truck and knocks it into the gorge below, saving Josh and Stacy. The driver, Lumpy, is alive but has his lower torso stuck in his flattened truck. Josh and Stacy take a moment to stare at a distant waterfall. Lustly now sneaks up on Josh with an axe. She swings too hard, causing her hands and the axe to fly off. The axe lands next to Lumpy, so he attempts to chop himself in half in order to be free. Josh suspiciously turns around to find nobody there. Stacy thinks he's imagining things and goes to take him home. Josh thinks of spending their evening on the porch. Stacy heads inside to prepare some things while he stays out to wait. Turning around, he sees undead Lustly standing next to him. He screams and runs, only to fall down a well. Lustly raises the bucket to reveal her victim died from breaking his neck. She kisses him, reviving him into a living corpse as well. Stacy returns to discover Lustly dating the undead Josh. Lustly mocks her by saying Josh is out of her league. Just then, the boulder from earlier passes by, crushing Stacy. Josh's head pops off and rolls on the ground, until managing to kiss Stacy's remains. Stacy too becomes undead, now having the likeness of a ragdoll. The two resume their date underground. Lustly is angered until an undead Lumpy, missing his lower torso, offers her detatched hands to her in a bouche of dead flowers. Deaths #Lustly dies sometime before the episode (cause unknown). #Josh breaks his neck falling down the well. #Stacy's bones are crushed by a boulder. #Lumpy dies by chopping his torso in half. Trivia * The episode is loosely based off of Tim Burton's ''Corpse Bride. * Although every character in the episode died, they come back to life as zombies. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween